


Lights Camera Action!

by Anontri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actor AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Feels, Fights, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, KageHina - Freeform, Lots of fights and tension omg, M/M, Smut, and fights, feels are good too, help them tho, i really like actor AUs, these poor children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-12 02:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10480269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anontri/pseuds/Anontri
Summary: Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou are budding actors in a new TV show 'Neighbours from hell' - a comedy about two couples living in adjacent apartments constantly bickering, mostly about wedding venue. After a rough start, they find themselves being drawn to each other further. How far deep do they get drawn in though?Alternatively: actors AU that has probably been done before but you'll still read it anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

_Thud._  
"Watch where you're going dumbass", a voice rung above him, it's words laced with annoyance.  
"S-sorry!", he quickly squeaked out, without looking up. However, when he did look up, he concluded one thing.  
This guy pissed him off.  
He had jet black hair and deep sapphire eyes. He wore an annoyed expression while he pouted lightly, staring down at him.  
He wished he didn't apologise.  
"Just watch next time, shorty."  
He growled, his honey eyes showing the fire that burned within him.  
"Jerk! Why don't you watch?!"  
"What did you call me?!"  
"A jerk!"  
It wasn't long before they were at each other's throats and the cafe owner had come outside to break up the fight.  
"I'm sorry Daichi!" His voice tinged with slight fear. Daichi let out a soft sigh and shook his head.  
"It's alright Hinata just please don't cause so much disturbance outside the shop. Anyway, what are you doing here on a day off? It's unusual for you to come."  
"Oh right! Where's Suga and everyone at?"  
"They're all out back preparing everything for the day. It's just Noya, Suga, Asahi and Tanaka here today. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are coming tomorrow."  
"I have important news, can you please get everyone out here-"  
A loud voice cut him off as he was tackled by an equally short male.  
"Shouyou!!!"  
"Ah-! Noya!"  
A few familiar faces peeped out from the back and began walking over to the commotion.  
"Did you get the part?" Nishinoya asked quickly, excitement showing in his wide grin.  
"Yes. That's why I came here! I managed to get one of the lead roles!"  
That's amazing Hinata!" the voice came from the silvery haired male who was now helping Hinata back up.  
"Thanks Suga! But it means I won't be working here for a while..."  
Everyone's smiles dropped a little. Hinata was practically family there.  
"You're leaving?" a taller male with long hair asked quietly.  
"Sorry Asahi. I'll come back after everything's finished! I swear! And I'll visit often!"  
The first to lighten the mood was a a guy around the age of Nishinoya wearing a loose tank.  
"That's awesome Hinata! And you'll see how much your senpais can do without you!"  
"Woah! You're awesome Tanaka!"  
Hinata looked up at him in awe and Tanaka simply grinned widely.  
"When does it start?" Suga quickly interrupted.  
"Introductions are today and we start rehearsals tomorrow. I'm so sorry for the short notice but I was barely told yesterday."  
"It's alright Hinata. Just make sure you talk a lot about your favourite coffee shop when you're rich and famous", Suga teased with a wink.  
"I promise! And I'm working here afterwards anyway!"  
Suga let out a soft chuckled before ruffling the small boy's bright orange hair.  
"You're always welcome back."  
Hinata grinned widely and nodded before quickly glancing to his watch.  
"Crap- sorry! I have to go! I have to be at the set soon!"  
Hinata rushed out the door, leaving the others to wave and shout goodbyes.  
~~~  
As Hinata arrived at the studios, he realised that, in fact, it was not far from the cafe and that he was about half an hour early. He groaned realising he could've slept more, not that he would've, he was too excited to sleep. Maybe he could've spent longer at the cafe. That would've been nice...  
Looking down at his watch again he decided that he may as well explore a bit. He made his way around the buildings, exploring green screen rooms, prop rooms, changing rooms, the whole lot. He found the editors' rooms, filled with computers and people who looked like they'd been there all nights. As one turned to look behind, he quickly rushed off, mumbling about how he probably shouldn't be snooping and should find his way to where he was supposed to be. So naturally, he started to make his way back, only to realise he was completely lost.  
"Dammit!" He screeched, he voice echoing loudly. These were by far the biggest studios he'd been too and it was formatted so differently that he had no clue how to even figure out how to get back. Checking his watch again, he only had about five minutes until they were supposed to meet. Quickly, he sprinted off in any direction, randomly choosing corners to turn, hoping he'd end up in the right spot, or at least somewhere he'd recognise.

_Thud!_

"Ow... You!" Hinata screeched as he stared up at the figure towering over him.  
"How is it that the same dumbass can run into you twice in one day?"  
"What are you doing here jerk?!"  
"Looking for Studio 5..."  
Hinata gave him a surprised look.  
"How the hell did you get a role. I bet it's a shitty role. No way someone with a jerky face like yours would get a lead role-"  
"I play one of the boyfriends."  
"What?!"  
"Surprised? Did you get an extra role?"  
The man above grinned, his aura darkening slightly.  
"No. I play one of the boyfriends too."  
It was Hinata's turn to smirk as a surprised look crossed the man's face. A moment silence passed as they began leering at each other. The moment was quickly gone however as the man quickly walked off. It was then Hinata realised that he was still lost and this might be his only way to find Studio 5. But why did he have to ask him of all people?!  
Swallowing his pride, he quietly choked out his question, "Where is studio 5?"  
The man turned back smirking.  
"You got lost, dumbass?"  
"Shut up! These studios are really big..."  
The man let out a sigh before answering.  
"Fine, I'll help you idiot."  
"I have a name you know!"  
"I don't care."  
Hinata grumbled quietly before getting up and following him silently, which was much appreciated by the other male.  
Hinata took the time in their short walk to look over the taller male. He was about 20 cm taller than him and had jet black hair that fell neatly around his face. He had pretty sapphire eyes and nice broad shoulders. His face was also a good shape... He had to admit he wasn't bad looking. Such a shame that he had such a shitty attitude.  
When they entered Studio 5, they noticed that most people were gathered together already, chatting as they waited for the rest, mainly the director.  
"Shouyou!" A girlish voice cried out.  
Hinata looked over to the source of the voice and immediately a smile lit up on his face,  
"Yachi! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?!"  
He ran over, leaving the other man behind, and quickly hugged his old friend.  
"I haven't seen you for ages. Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I wanted to keep it a surprise." She grinned widely before quickly adding in, "I play your girlfriend."  
"Really? Awesome! I'm glad I know the person who'll be my girlfriend. It makes it easier I guess."  
Yachi laughed a little.  
"I guess a bit. Hey who's that guy who you came in with?"  
"Jerkface? I don't know."  
"He's good looking Hinata~ You should talk to him."  
"No...! He's a jerk. He's so rude," Hinata whined, a childish pout on his face. No way did he want to associate with someone who had such a bad personality.  
"Fine fine. I just know how single you are."  
"Shut up Yachi. How's Kiyoko?"  
"She's currently visiting some of her family but she's been skyping me. She's having fun."  
"Why didn't you go with her this time?"  
"I thought she needed some time with her family alone for once."  
"I suppose..."  
Hinata sighed. He wished he had a relationship like Yachi's and Kiyoko's... In his mind it was basically perfect. But he hadn't been in a relationship for...18 months now. His last one ended when he found out that his partner was cheating on him.  
His thoughts were interrupted quickly when a large man entered the room, his voice booming.  
"Hello everyone! Take a seat!"  
There was already a circle of chairs set up next to each other and everyone slowly took a seat. Yachi happily took a seat next to Hinata. The sapphire eyed man - who had been standing alone - was the last one over and a displeased look crossed both his and Hinata's faces when they realised that the only seat left was next to Hinata. He took a seat down, gritting his teeth in frustration.  
"Now everyone, we will go over introductions and roles. When it's your turn state your name, role and a fact about you. We will start with you", he quickly pointed at Yachi. Slight nervousness showed up in her brown eyes but her voice didn't show it. She had been improving on introductions over time until she was finally able to fake full confidence.  
"I am Yachi Hitoka, I play the role of Alice Maurice, I am 22 years old and I helped design ads before becoming an actor."  
Next was Hinata.  
"I am Hinata Shouyou, I play the role of Toby Clark, I am also 22 years old. Before this, I worked in a cafe as a barista."  
The sapphire eyed man took a moment to look at Hinata. 'Hinata huh...' he thought. The name rung in his head a little. Then realising that he was in fact younger than the excitable boy next to him, he furrowed his brows in frustration.  
"I am Kageyama Tobio, I play the role of Alex Smith, I am 21 years old and I am from Miyagi".  
A victory for Hinata! He almost cheered out loud as he realised that he was older. 'Wait he's from Miyagi? So am I...'  
They continued around the circle, a few names standing out. Iwaizumi Hajime, Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou, Kenma Kozume and Akaashi Keiji. They were all odd but Hinata looked forward to working with all of them. They were all quickly handed out their scripts for the first episode of their TV show 'Neighbours from Hell', a stupid name for an even stupider romcom. But it would do well they were assured. Afterall, it was airing on mainstream TV. As Hinata read through, he thought to himself a little.  
Maybe he would like it despite the jerk, Kageyama, sitting next to him.

 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

"Do it again! Put more emotion into it. Cry!"  
Hinata grumbled as he went back to the beginning of the scene. He just didn't get it! He couldn't fake cry properly. God knows how he even got this role in the first place. This was his first time acting as a job and he was clearly not experienced like the rest.   
He sighed and moved his fingers up to gently trace the red makeup that had been smeared around his eyes to help the effect of crying. He didn't have to sob. Just tear up a little.   
After repeating the scene once again, he was told to take a break.  
Maybe he should get some tips.  
He looked around for someone to teach him. Kageyama? Over his dead body. Iwaizumi? He looked busy. Yachi? She was talking to the director. Kenma? Talking to Kuroo. Plus, he didn't seem like one to display many emotions anyway. Hence his role. Akaashi and Bokuto didn't seem to busy. Maybe they'd help him. He took a deep breath and brought up as much confidence as he could before wandering over.   
"Hey..!" He greeted a little quieter than normal.  
Akaashi was the first to respond.  
"Hi Hinata. What's up?"  
"I was wondering if you could show me how to fake cry."  
Bokuto grinned widely and stood tall before him.  
"Hey hey hey you came to the right place. I have a simple trick. Hold your eyes wide open and focus on a point. If they start burning, that's good. Just do it until your eyes get watery. See!"  
Bokuto held his eyes wide open and Hinata noted quietly how owl like he looked. Within seconds, Bokuto was tearing up and seemingly crying.  
"Takes a bit of practice but you try."  
Hinata quickly copied him, his eyes burning and tears welling up.  
"Awesome isn't it?"  
"Yeah!!! Thank you! It's so awesome!"  
Hinata grinned widely and bounced a little, exclaiming how good it was of a trick while Akaashi looked on, sighing quietly.  
"Let's try it again! Back to the beginning!" The director barked.  
Everyone grumbled quietly and went back to the beginning.  
After some waterworks and drama, the scene was done. He received several pats on the back and wide grins he was called over by the director. Approaching nervously, he gave a small greeting which was returned with a large grin.  
"Well done Hinata. I'm glad I chose you. That was absolutely brilliant. Are you sure this is your first show you've done?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Well you may not be a natural genius but you have incredible potential. Use it well."  
"Yes! Thank you!"  
He took a small bow before jogging off to Yachi.  
"Yachi! I did it!"  
"Good job Hinata! You looked so good! I believed everything. I thought you were actually crying!"  
"Hinata!"  
Hinata quickly turned his head to the owl-eyed man running towards him.  
"That was really good! Just like I taught you."  
"Bokuto it isn't that hard to teach..."  
"Akaashi!!!"  
Bokuto whined as Akaashi approached the group, ruining his moment. They were soon joined by Kenma and Kuroo with praise heading towards Hinata from all directions.  
This irked the sapphire eyed man looking onto the scene. Something inside him was slowly breaking and snapping inside him as he watched. He was clearly better st acting than Hinata yet everyone seemed to like him more. He had to admit, he was not approachable and had a hard time getting along with others. He was pushy like a 'King'. He really was trying to start again this time. He wanted to get rid of that nickname. It was awful.  
Kageyama suddenly realised he had been staring for a while when he received a weird look from Hinata, which he returned with a glare before head off to find a vending machine.  
It didn't take more than five seconds before Yachi was whispered to Hinata.  
"He was totally staring at you."  
"Not like that."  
"What if he likes you?"  
"Yachi he looked really mad rather than loving."  
"Dammit Shouyou just try...!"  
"No!"  
Hinata pouted and turned his head away from her.  
"Hmph!"  
"Stop being stubborn all the time..."  
"Nope."  
Yachi let out a sigh before giving up.   
"Want to get coffee today?"  
"Yes! Oh can we bring Kenma and Kuroo along?"  
"What about me Hinata?"  
Bokuto quickly interrupted with a slight whine.   
"You and Akaashi too."  
"Yes!" Bokuto cheered and Akaashi try to calm him down.   
"Everyone! Gather around!" The director quickly called. Everyone quickly formed a circle around the circle, seeming to forget that Kageyama hadn't returned from the vending the machine. They quickly round up the day and the director had a small 'motivation speech' before everyone was excused for the day.   
As Hinata walked out into the peppermint air with the others he felt a smile form on his lips.   
"Where are you taking us Shouyou?"  
"To the place I used to work. Do you like coffee Kenma?"  
"I don't mind..."  
"How about I make the coffee for everyone?"  
Everyone grinned and turned to him before nodding seriously.  
"But won't it take forever to make it?" Kuroo inquired, confused slightly.  
Hinata simply grinned and winked.  
"I'm one of the fastest there is so you don't need to worry about that."  
"Huh."  
                                     ~~~  
Back at the studio, Kageyama returned from the vending machine to the director packing up and everyone else gone. He looked around, confused at the sudden silence of the studio.  
"Where is everyone?" Kageyama inquired, turning to the director.  
"Home. A few went to get coffee together."  
"Oh. I see. Thank you."  
Kageyama bowed slightly before heading to the door.  
"Good work today Kageyama."  
Kageyama stopped to give a small nod and a 'thank you' before heading out into the mint air.  
"Coffee...I need coffee..." Kageyama mumbled under his breath. His energy had been totally spent today on set and he honestly needed something to tide him over for the rest of the afternoon. Coming across a cafe about five minutes from the studios, he decided to go in after checking to make sure that nobody from set was in there. He didn't think he could handle anymore time spent. As he took a seat at a small table by the corner window, he noticed that there was no one. Silence ran thick through the air as he looked around. Most of the walls of the cafe were glass and the floors were a nice wood. The furniture was nothing special but it was good enough. On some benches by the door he noticed some old newspapers and magazines. The generally earthy vibe was complimented by green pot-plants adorning the shop.   
The silenced was sliced through by commotion in the back and shit that was Hinata's voice. Was it too late to leave? Too late. A man with silvery hair and a kind smile came from the back and immediately noticed him. Shit.   
"Hi! Sorry about that! What would you like?"  
Kageyama thought for a second before simply stating, "A latte thanks".  
The man'a kind smile graced his lips once again as he shouted to the back.  
"Hinata we have an order? Do you want to start making this coffee and then all your friends' coffee?"  
Hinata never passed up the opportunity to make coffee. He supposed that he saw a form of creativity and art in it. It was so simple but it was so easy to mess up. The smell of the beans brought him peace as well and the process always seemed grounding.  
"Of course!" He shouted back eagerly before rushing out to the coffee machines to start, checking the order without checking who it was who ordered.  
After the amount of years spent training and working as a barista he was fast and could get a good coffee within a minute. But it wasn't busy today so he decided to put more time into this coffee. Coffee is from the heart he was told. He wasn't sure about that but it definitely made him happy. He brightly at his finished product, a delicate peacock spreading its wings in the foam. This was probably his best yet. He carefully placed the coffee onto the saucer and carried it over to the only customer.   
"Here you go- you?!" His voice laced with surprise and slight frustration that his best peacock was going to him of all people. He carefully placed it down still, not wanting to ruin the beautiful art before huffing and crossing his arms.  
"Why're you here?"  
"To have some coffee. I didn't realise you worked here. If I knew I wouldn't have come."  
Hinata huffed before retorted quickly.  
"I didn't want you here. Well I hope I stuffed up your coffee somehow."  
Kageyama really had no response because at this point he was staring down at the beautiful art that was his coffee. It was safe to say it was almost flawless. He hadn't even noticed Hinata had left before he looked up to see what he was talking about. Realising he was speedily making coffee for the rest of his friends, he looked back down to his coffee. Looking to make sure no one was watching, he quickly took out his phone and took a sneaky photo of the coffee before bringing the cup up to his lips and taking a dip. The coffee was amazing too and it smelt like heaven. It reminded him of countrysides and old bookstores and winter mornings. Before long, his coffee was finished and he found himself staring at Hinata as he finished the final touches on some intricate designs in his friends' coffees. His hands were so delicate and steady that he couldn't help but watch. He worked quickly and neatly and before long, he was finished. Kageyama watched him quickly grab some saucers and turn around. Their eyes met. Kageyama shifted his gaze to his empty coffee feeling slightly embarrassed that he was caught staring at him.   
Stupid.   
After a minute or so he decided it was time to leave. He got up and left some money by the empty coffee. It was definitely worth more than the coffee but he didn't really care anymore. He just wanted to go home.   
As he steadily made his way to the door he heard a small conversation behind him.  
"You're really good at this art Shouyou..." he could just barely hear Kenma but Hinata's voice was easy.  
"Thanks! My favourite thing to make is a peacock. But it's so hard..."  
Upon hearing this, Kageyama promptly left. That coffee was not intended for anyone but it certainly wasn't for him. He knew that. But he couldn't help but feel slightly happy for some unknown reason. So as he always did, he pushed it down, deep where he shouldn't find it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for updates.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a month since they started this acting job and filming had already begun. Episodes had been released and Hinata was getting more popular by the minute as people realised his potential and the public saw him on television. Kageyama had already been popular. This wasn't his first job. Hinata was gaining popularity much faster than him however, and it put him slightly on edge. So he avoided Hinata as much as possible. Which was strange considering he still went back to the cafe.  
He always made sure Hinata wasn't there working (he missed the job way too much so he worked on off days) or with his friends. The location of the cafe was incredibly convenient and coffee there was good. However, it was never as good as the first time he visited when Hinata made his coffee. He would never admit it out loud though. Only to himself when he thought about visiting when Hinata was there. It seemed like a nightmare though.  
A nightmare that just came true.  
It was a grey day in Autumn, the month of colour ironically, and everything seemed quite monotonous. In the cold breeze, Kageyama, with his blue eyes dulled, pulled up the scarf slightly to cover part of his face. He didn't know when he left his house, or why he was walking towards the studios, but he quickly found out when he stood in front of the cozy coffee shop. Wandering in, he noticed it was bustling with people. This was when he realised that it was Hinata's shift and all these people were fans. Hinata, manning the coffee machine, swiftly making coffees and then going out to serve them. Kageyama wanted to leave, and he was about to but he had been spotted by a silver-haired man just a few years older than him, Suga if he remembered correctly. Now he had no choice. He had to place his jacket at a table and go up to order. He didn't want to be spotted just leaving without anything.   
As he approached the line, he couldn't help but notice how long it was. It was full of girls giggling a little, and frustrated people who just wanted their coffee. He supposed he was part of the latter because Hinata's entire tiny fan base was almost all in this room, and Kageyama couldn't help but notice the slightly anxious look on Hinata's face. Maybe his fans stressed him out too because Hinata was not this anxious the first time he saw him making coffee.   
As he finally arrived at the front of the line, Suga smiled and was already writing out his order. He was a regular and Suga already had his name and order memorised.   
"Just to check, a latte with no sugar and a slice of the cake that was made today. Just a small slice."  
"Yes thank you."  
"No problem."  
Kageyama nodded an quickly made his way back to the table with a number, ignoring a couple of looks from Hinata's fans who had recognised him. He sighed as their giggles wafted through the air and pictures began being taken. How absolutely, terribly, awfully stupid. A scowl began appearing on his face as more giggles could be heard. He was about to snap at them about taking photos when his coffee potentially saved their lives. He quickly thanked Suga for the coffee and cake before taking a look.   
A peacock.  
Brilliantly formed and every line flawless. A tiny smile crept onto his expression unnoticeably. He wanted to take a photo again but there was no way with the gaggle of girls burning holes into his back with their stares. He sighed and brought the rim of the coffee cup to his lips and a small smile graced his features as he felt the warmth radiate off the coffee and the bitter smell tangle with the air. He took a small sip, enjoying the flavour that filled his mouth. It was hard to believe the loud shorty from set made this. He peeked over to Hinata, watching him work quickly and carefully. He didn't think he had seen anyone look so concentrated on something before. After staring for a few seconds, he couldn't help but also notice the smile that appeared on Hinata's lips and how he hummed a little as he made he coffee. He really did enjoy making coffee too, even if he was anxious with the amount of customers. Why did he become an actor? It wasn't as if he was bad - he wasn't brilliant though - but he seemed to enjoy making coffee so much. He supposed you couldn't make a living off being a barista though.   
By the time Kageyama decided it was time to leave, the group of girls left long ago and he had been staring at Hinata making coffee probably longer than he should have. Sighing he got up and reached into his pocket, leaving a tip by his empty coffee cup. Pausing for a second, he also pulled out a pen and began writing on a napkin.   
'The coffee was really nice'.  
He frowned the whole time writing it, struggling with wording and looking back at it, it was stupid and out of character but something pushed Kageyama to leave the note there as he left the shop without a word.   
~~~  
"Oi Hinata!"  
Hinata was quickly cleaning the machines before closing up the coffee shop, grinning wildly. Today was a good day. He had made another perfect peacock. He wasn't sure who it went to but he hoped they liked it as much as he did.   
Peeking behind him, he let out a quick hum acknowledgment before Suga continued.  
"There's a note here for you."  
Quickly turning around and taking the note, Hinata's eyes squinted a little in how wide he was grinning.  
"They seem to really like your coffee."  
"Yeah! Do you know who it was?"  
"A regular here actually. He's never come during your shift before though I think... Maybe once before... What was his name...? Kageyama...?"  
"Kageyama?! That bastard?!"  
"Yeah I think that's the name! What's wrong?"  
"He's a jerk. He's one of the actors that I'm working with him and he's all high and mighty just because he's naturally talented."  
"Well he seems to love your coffee. You should bring him more in your shift!"  
"I don't want him during my shift!"  
Sugawara simply sighed in defeat, before lighting up in hope - he couldn't give away the idea of Kageyama coming here during Hinata's hours, the two of them here at once would be doubly good for business.   
"He might come because he likes your coffee".  
"Doubt it. We don't really get along..."  
"Why is that?"  
Suga frowned as a concerned look crossed his features. It honestly sucks working alongside someone who you don't get along with. Business mind out of the window, he was now wanting to help his friend's relationship with a colleague.  
"We just argue all the time. He's a complete jerk! No wonder he doesn't seem to have many friends at the studio..."  
"Well maybe you should try to get along. Maybe he just struggles with people a little... Bring him around for coffee sometime!"  
"Suga!"  
Hinata pouted and whined but Suga would not let up.  
"Just once...!"  
"Fine...!"  
Hinata grumbled, defeated, as he headed back to finish cleaning. Once done he helped Suga lock up before grabbing his bike and riding home.  
~~~  
Kageyama arrived home to his small apartment on level 3 of the block satisfied. Finding nothing good on TV and being finished all his work, he decided to finally check his mail. He sighed, grabbing his key to the box and heading downstairs to the boxes and unlocking it. As he noticed how many letters there were - probably most of them payments that he had to make and a few ads - , he was already regretting his decision. What sealed the deal was the sound of a bike and a little bell, which he unfortunately turned to face. Bright orange. Crap. Hinata lived in the same apartments as him?!  
He felt himself panic a little and Hinata seemed to do the same as he froze when he saw Kageyama.   
"Y-you?! What are you doing here?!" Hinata's voice seemed to waver as he spoke.  
"I live here dumbass. Why have I never seen you around?"  
"I only moved in recently."  
"Oh. What level?"  
"Level 2. Apartment 203."  
"So you're the noisy one below me..."  
"I'm not noisy, jerk!"  
"Whatever dumbass."  
Hinata simply huffed and the silence soon became awkward.  
"Well...see ya", Hinata managed to huff out before wandering off, leaving Kageyama to his thoughts. This couldn't be happening.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late I'm late I'm so sorry whoops

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I randomly thought of this AU and idea and I really liked it so I wanted to write it. I'll probably edit a bit throughout the week. Tell me if you see any mistakes. Hopefully the next chapter will be a bit longer


End file.
